Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning
by arcademan2
Summary: A new story based 100 years after the original series. The world's still find themselves at war with the heartless and a new hero must emerge from the most unlikely of places where he will have to face himself and evil to bring peace to the universe.
1. Heart

Hi guys this is my first fanfiction attempt so I hope you enjoy! I'm looking for an editor really bad because I really don't like putting writing out without it being criticized first and reshaped so I might just rerelease this chapter later on.

I do not own any rights of kingdom hearts and this is a work of fiction pertaining to its universe nothing more.

Anyways Enjoy!

Heart the only thing that can bend the universe. The one thing darkness could never truly taint since no light ever reached its place of holding within the chest. The one pure thing left in the world and yet, everyone is trying to change it, control it, or even yes take it. Every being is born with a heart accept for those without. The Heartless creatures of shadow, of sin, and of distrust beings who God himself turned his back on. Usually black like a tunnel with no light and with eyes that speak of inner demons and suffering they are pitiful creatures with no where to turn or go except for a never ending journey to find their lost hearts. So they wait. They wait and unexpectedly attack at any time awaiting for the next chance to gain what they once lost. These creatures lost their hearts had them taken away by another and now they prey upon beings with what they lost trying to take back and gain all that made them who they are. The cycle has never truly ended even after Sora closed the gate they still were found preying upon the most pure of heart. Maybe do to the darkness never truly being extinguished since it will always remain in peoples hearts. See the heart is crowded with so many emotions so many essences of different kinds why would you not want it. It allows life; it brings hope and love to the being if anything it creates strength for the individual and allows him or her to shine brighter then any star. Maybe this is why The Heartless seem to be so unbeatable for all they have in their existence is their hunger for a taste of the light they once had.

100 years have passed since Sora first laid his feet upon holy ground and adopted the title of Keyblade Master. The world has changed since his time, and more and more are chosen to become keyblade warriors to battle the never ending waves of Heartless that plague all worlds. They are found at young ages and trained within the three categories that Sora himself had to choose from. For in order to truly destroy this evil, you must destroy your inner darkness, let go of all sin and evil intention. So they search and find more and more people to take up the mantle. But the warrior they need has not been found the one to lead them to salvation and true freedom of this never escaping darkness. They say he will come from the stars from a world never before seen or fathomed. So the resistance holds on heroes from all worlds await the arrival of this legendary warrior to save them all. Little did they know that a certain mouse was about to make their wishes come true.

The King of Disney castle King Mickey has been said to be the last hope of this battle since he was the last true Keyblade Master and the last of the rebellion that started it all. But within the years of his life he has found that old age is the worst curse that could ever exist. His acrobatic moves were now over with now that his bones were weak and brittle he found it even hard to stand now a days let alone battle hundreds upon hundreds of Heartless at a time. The mouse silently cursed to himself that he was in fact the last hope for this war. A fact that he found hard to except since he seemed to always be the one who marked the way for the hero never the hero himself. He was an old mouse now and his time was little for the color that once animated his skin was almost gone. Meaning his end was close at hand which would in-turn destroy all hope for victory. His stomach turned for the worst and he found him self plagued with the thoughts of his lost comrades who sacrificed it all for him, for the kingdom, for all worlds, and for themselves. The King looked to the stars that once brought Sora too him (though he never was able to mention it to Sora) and brought a few years of peace to all worlds involved. The largely eared King found himself doing the last thing that his body could ever muster and found himself putting all of the power of his heart into the last thing that he would ever do…he prayed. It came slow since the King was never one for such formality because with all the years of fighting he incased himself with. Faith was never a thing he ever had time to think about let alone perform actions of it.

He spoke quietly yet true and even surprised himself by the weight of his words. "I know we have not spoken in awhile." He choked as tears began to fall as he continued. "But I have no choice left the last of my days are near and the chosen one is dead everyone needs someone a hope to hold on to. Mickey struggled to continue and he found the next few sentences to fall with much struggle." I…I… will offer myself to you all of my heart all of my being for all to live once again in peace and harmony. I will offer myself for the good of this world and all others so please bring someone anyone to end this cycle of suffering and you may take me one of the most pure of heart."

The king finished quickly and he found himself feeling somewhat dissatisfied with the situation. Since nothing seemed to change. That nothing was happening that no sign was being shown to him, no nothing. He waited a few more minutes for any sort of signal that his words were heard and still nothing seemed to change his private quarters went unmoved nothing strange NOTHING! He found himself on his knees soon after and found the tears had come once again and he cried. Cried for all that he lost, all his loved ones that were gone, all the people who counted on him, all beings, and even found a tear or two to be shed for The Heartless that he spent most of his life slaughtering. Sadly the King was in so much despair that he failed to notice his tears were creating ripples within his floor and causing a strange white light to shine beneath his body. Which slowly started to shine upon him and creep onto his skin, and slowly make its way upward covering all of his body. When the king finely did notice it was little too late and he gasped as the feeling of his life being sucked away from his body and his color started to fade even more accelerated then it was before. A voice finally made its way into King Mickey's mind and said the words that the King was dying to hear.

"**He Will Come.'**

All the king was able to do after he heard the voice was give a small smile and give the last words that he would ever speak.

"Thank…..Thank….You..H'uck."

And he disappeared splitting into several white lights which soon shot into the air as they disconnected from the old mouse's body and if you were to look closely at the sky you could possibly see the mouse's face in the stars giving a wink before the stars were over taken by clouds and the night became still once more.

Thanks for reading! Next chapter you will meet the main character kudo's to anyone who can figure out the world I'm going to have the main character come from! Pertaining to the worlds I do have a lot of ideas I want to remind everyone that this will be a crossover and yes, their will be Disney worlds, but I want to add many more how many no idea we will see as it goes on any requests please e-mail me or leave them in the review thanks again!


	2. The Beginning

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter one I was hoping to get at least one review to give me at least a better sense of direction or inspiration towards me criticism is always welcome!

This chapter you'll meet the main character and you might read some similarities between him and another but I'm not giving away anything.

Once again I own no rights of kingdom hearts or Disney, or any other world I use!

Enjoy!

The sun rose quietly over the hills as night finally started to fade away from the sky and light once more commanded the world. This to a certain boy's dismay found its way through an open window and started to light up his entire room until it finally found its way onto a quietly sleeping boys face. Which soon gained a very dissatisfied series of groans and moans as the boy found himself slipping out of his current state.

"Ugh….mom five more minutes…it's the weekend for god's sakes," the boy grumbled as though it was an answering machine meant for any to call upon him in his sleeping state.

He finally noticed that he was talking to himself and quickly forced his head off the desk that he seemed to have been using as a pillow and looked up upon his computer screen finally realizing he fell asleep while reading stories from his favorite website . He grinned as he read the ever noticeable slogan of the site "Unleash your Imagination." Then found himself frowning since he never could understand why they would use such a ironic slogan since after all the stories on the site are based off of already created ideas. He then nodded his head as he finally decided that Unleash Half of you Imagination was a better slogan for the site. He frowned deeper as he realized he was repeating his worst habits. His over analytical and negative side that seemed to control his life and always found their way into his mind at any given time for any given situation. He sighed as he stood up and finally got the motivation to get changed and get ready for the day ahead. As he was exiting the bathroom and entering his room a shimmer of light caught his eye and he soon found himself looking at an unusual object that was sitting upon his desk. He walked closer looking closely at the item and found that it was a small key or even a key chain. Looking closer he found it to be black with a yellow gem in the middle that shined brightly when it touched the light. Examining further it looked as though that the keychain was covered in black chipped paint that seemed like it would come off at any irritation provided towards the small trinket and that their was another layer of some sort underneath the black one. He also found that there were to irregular bumps on both sides that seemed unusual. He also found that it had a little string it seemed hanging from it that carried small trinkets that seemed to look like insignias he had seen before. The boy shrugged it off figuring it was the product of his little brothers who seemed to have a fetish for leaving toys in his room. He threw it into his pocket figuring he would return it later and soon found himself forgetting it was even within his jeans pocket, or even bothering to notice that it seemed to have came to life as it entered close proximity to his body and that it shined red very quickly before it turned back to its regular color of black again shortly after it was settled in his pocket.

About an hour later the boy found himself outside looking at the sunshine wondering why he was actually going outside anyway. Usually on Saturdays he would spend his time playing Call of Duty or seeing how many empty Dr. Pepper cans he could stack till they reached the ceiling. Another hard fact hit him quickly as he once again had to accept his lack of friends and social life another factor that occurred once his negative personality settled it. No one seemed to like a boy who had little to no belief in himself or others hard to believe huh? He shrugged it off and decided that he'd go to the park just to see what was going on or essentially just to watch other's enjoy themselves while he himself would sit and wonder why he put himself into such a terrible position. To where he would relish the very look at social contact. He began his journey with his oblivious attitude as he was wrapped his mind within his own thoughts. As soon as he started he stopped and turned to look around a feeling overtook him as he looked around it felt as if someone was watching him. Finally satisfied after his inspection of his surroundings he continued his journey little did he know his assumption was correct and a black figure was in an alleyway close by that the boy didn't bother to look down do to its distance. It watched the boy walk away and it grinned with sharp teeth that seemed to come from an old vampire film and let its gaze followed him till he was out of view and let its yellow eyes shine in the darkness.

It spoke under it's breath with a small hint of excitement hidden under its rather deep voice.

"Welcome aboard Aros you will soon become mine." As soon as it spoke it disappeared within the shadows of the dark alley leaving no indication whatsoever that the being ever stood foot upon the ground.

Aros sneezed as he finally entered the park quietly wondering who would be talking about him. He brushed his brow on his slightly tanned skin that was marked with sweat it was a rather hot day and it didn't help that his dark brown hair seemed to attract any heat the sun could muster. It also didn't help that its spiked nature never seemed to leave no matter how much gel or how much many hats he wore it would always find its way back to its natural style. He frowned again as he felt his black undershirt smothering him and causing him discomfort in the form of sweat. Aros soon decided that a nice cold refreshment would soothe himself enough to allow him to enjoy the watching of an average teenagers lifestyle. He soon found a strange shop that was advertising rather cheap water, but due to his cheapness Aros decided that it would be better to buy this then any other major brand he found with the economy falling that even bottled water was starting to become a luxury. He made his way to the counter to get a glass of this cheap water and soon found himself looking at a rather attractive women whose curves and bust would cause any teenage boy to rush home in search of his bed and a box of tissues.

"Hey honey, how are you?" asked the lady whose smell intoxicated any being around it.

"Just…just…fine may I have a glass of water, please?" Aros felt a blush plague his face and he looked to the ground and found himself sweating now for other obvious reasons.

"Sure babe is that all for you?" she asked sweetly causing an urge of discomfort fall into the poor boys body.

"Ye…yes thank you." He finally stuttered and found himself chugging the water as soon as she brought it to him just so he may leave the awkward situation as quickly as possible. He soon finished the drink in great satisfaction to the cooling effects it had caused him. Aros stood ready to leave and to his great horror found himself face to face with the women that brought him his refreshment.

"You forgot to pay she said with a hint of displeasure within her voice as she continued, "I'm serious boys these days its like all they think about is running out when I'm here."

"_Probably because their trying to find the nearest bathroom to 'relieve' themselves." _Thought Aros as he rummaged through his pockets trying to find the correct amount to pay the rather pissed beauty. He was cutoff again from his thoughts as she continued her rather pointless rant.

"You know I wonder what the waitresses on the other worlds will do to you if they found you trying to escape payment some may actually hurt you well my sister at the Indigo plateau definitely would that's for sure and she wo..." She stopped suddenly as if she said something wrong. "Shit" she muttered "I did it again."

As soon as Aros heard these words he found himself feeling strangely tired very tired. As soon as he realized that he must have been drugged by something he fell to the floor about to be plagued by the most life-changing dream he would ever have. He heard a few words that would confuse him if he was currently in a stable mind.

"Do well chosen one, do well." The voice sounded hopeful thought Aros as darkness started to takeover or he just hoped it did.

Finished another chapter which I still wish had a reader to preread the entire thing! Anyways some new characters are introduced and I just came up with some major character ideas and traveling companions for Aros so stay tuned!

Anyways next chapter we explore the dream of Aros that will change his life and begin his journey (Unknowingly to him)! Till next time!


End file.
